


Dean and the Doyles

by Marzi



Category: Supernatural, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Children.” She said the word as if it was foreign in her mouth, unlike 'ghoul' or 'beheading', which had come out just fine. “Do you have parents we can return you to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Doyles

In the end, the only thing Dean would really remember was that she was beautiful and he had a rather impressive, and remarkably not silly, mustache.

At the start of it, all he could think was that he had never heard hunters laugh and sound like they really meant it. Merriment spilled out of them much like their drinks did not spill from their glasses (unless it was going into their mouths).

“Oh look Frank, children!”

“Why, you're absolutely right! I wonder what they're doing here?”

“Perhaps we should ask?”

“That's an excellent idea. Children, what are you doing here?”

Sam was still getting used to monsters, much less strangers, so he didn't even squeak. Dean was used to taking charge, and spoke easily enough.

“Making sure the ghoul didn't get out.”

The word didn't phase them, but seeing as they were standing in a crypt at the time, he hadn't expected it to.

“Oh, was that a ghoul? Frank, did we just behead our first ghoul?”

“First, thousandths, every ghoul beheading is an enchanting as a first with you at my side.”

_Clink!_

Well, in the end, Dean would remember that sound too, he would just never really be able to place it.

“Well children, thank you for your assistance, and by assistance I mean standing in the corner and not getting in the way. Goodbye!”

“But Frank.”

“What is it Sadie love?”

“Are children supposed to be in crypts beheading ghouls?”

“Trying to behead.”

“Yes, are children supposed to be in crypts _trying_ to behead ghouls?”

“Well, now that you mention it.. I have no idea!”

That had seemed to be another sign to drink, for they did just that.

“Children.” She said the word as if it was foreign in her mouth, unlike _ghoul_ or _beheading,_ which had come out just fine. “Do you have parents we can return you to?”

Sam flinched at that and Dean raised his chin.

“I take care of us while our dad is on a hunt.”

“Look at that, capable lad, let's-”

“Frank.”

“-go. Yes?”

“We are not leaving two young children alone in a crypt with a body of a ghoul.”

“We're not?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“You aren't taking us anywhere.”

“You want to stay in a crypt?”

She had looked genuinely concerned, though Dean had felt as if she disapproved of the decor more than the location.

“No.”

“Then why don't you come back with us? We can phone your father and he can pick you up. Isn't that the kind of thing people with children do? Pick them up when you call?”

“I haven't the faintest. I feel like there is someone we know who might be able to help clarify the matter...”

“The Henderson's darling, they have a child.”

“Say Sadie, do we know some folks called the Hendersons?”

“We do, Dave and Donna Henderson, our dear friends.”

“Doesn't ring a bell.”

“Dave's a policeman, he and Donna just had a baby, who has the cutest toes and most adorable muffin face that you could just eat right up.”

“Vaguely familiar.”

Dean got Sam past them with remarkable ease, and was at the entrance to the crypt just as 'occasionally a werewolf' and 'blood sucking vampire' came from behind him. When he called for a taxi at the street, one came to screeching a halt in front of them, and he never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself 'you know what would be funny and quick to write? Sam and Dean meeting Sadie and Frank'. Which turned into Sadie and Frank find young Sam and Dean and have no idea as to what to do with children, so they just go about their business.
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure my tenses are all over place, just ignore that.


End file.
